From The Rooftops
by Kitten The Kokeshi Doll
Summary: ONE SHOT I love you. Chase said randomly and hopefully. I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore Chase. i thought I could trust you. Zoey finds her Time Capasule DVD in Chase's room


A/n: Just a fluffy C/Z one-shot.

**_From the rooftops_**

Everyone noticed Chase and Zoey had been spending a lot of time together recently. It didn't surprise or bother their friends, everyone was just waiting for him to confess. Truth was Chase had the hugest crush on his friend, but didn't want to risk it all by telling her. Zoey's feeling were a mystery. her girlfriends had long suspected that she may indeed return the affection, but had always got a shrug when they quizzed her.  
"Ok, it's your turn so you pick the DVD. I'm busy I'll be back in like ten minutes I promise ok." He told her.  
"Um... ok. Where?"  
"Box under my bed..." he shrugged, and with that final statementhe disappeared out of the room. Zoey kneeled at the end of his bed and tugged the hefty box from underneath it.

There was a section full of DVD's and several other curiosities. She picked up an open book, it appeared to be blank. She flippe a page back and saw that it was his journal. She knew she oughta put it away but after reading only a few sentences her worries were relieved. It was true. Chase Matthews had a crush on her. She smiled to herself, proud that she could act without caution. Then her smile faded. She picked up an orange CD case with the words 'Zoey Time Capsule' on it. She recognised it beforehand.  
"How did..." The story suddenly seemed to click. She felt invaded, violated, and betrayed. She stood up, taking the DVD with her, and ran as fast as her feet could take her to brenner hall.

* * *

"RIP HIS THROAT OUT!" Lola said, outraged.  
"I'd kill him. That's SO out of bounds!" Nicole squeaked.  
"I can't believe he did that!" Quinn sounded disgusted at her friends behaviour.  
"Me neither." Zoey sighed, staring at the DVD.  
"What're you going to do about it?" Lola questioned. She could see how upset her friend was, how could someone who loved her so much make her look that tearful? There was a knock at the door. Quinn jumped up and opened it, her plaits bobbing behind her.  
"Oh it's you..." She said awkwardly. "Zoey." Quinn turned to see if Zoey wanted to talk to Chase, who was standing behind her looking clueless.  
"Hey Chase." Zoey said bouncily, alarming all her girlfriends. 

"You ok, you kinda ran off."  
"Yeah." Zoey grinned, laughing it off as her girlfriends looked on in shock. "I got my period and I had to come down here." She smiled. Chase blushed and became awkward. He couldn't handle 'girl issues'  
"Oh uh... ok..." She could tell he was flustered. She skipped towards the door.  
"Coming or what?" She held the door open and allowed Chase to walk out.

"What're you doing?" Lola hissed at Zoey.  
"Are you insane?" Nicole and Quinn chanted.  
"Look I... I'll think of something." She promised them, before disappearing off after her bushy haired friend.

As soon as they were in his dorm room Zoey locked the door. Chase looked innocently confused.  
"Sit." Zoey instructed coldly.  
"Huh?"  
"Chase sit down." Chase didn't want to argue with Zoey, so he did as he was told, knowing that if Logan his obnoxious roommate had been around he would have accused him of being whipped. "Do you like me?" She asked bluntly.  
"Like you?" he questioned, trying to avoid the awkward situation this was bound to lead to.  
"Don't as me what I mean Chase you know what I mean do you like me yes or no?" She demanded, crossing her arms, having kept the DVD hidden.  
"I... um... you see..."  
"Spit it out Matthews!" She ordered, Chase instantly missed the bubbly Zoey from a few moments ago.  
"Yes, yes I do. There I said it, Happy!" He blabbed.  
"Ecstatic." Zoey said suddenly alarmingly calm. She stood up, flicked the DVD out of it's case and put it on.

"Hi I'm Zoey Brooks and if you're watching this it must be 20 years from now I bet a lot of stuff's changed since I went to PCA..." The DVD Zoey piped up. Chase gulped.  
"Where'd that come from?" He said, his throat drying. How could he have been so stupid as to forget to rebury that.  
"Box under your bed." Zoey said coolly. It unnerved him. He could tell she was furious.  
"So having Nicole as my roommate is definitely one of the best things about my life here at PCA. And now I wanna tell you about one of the most special people I've ever met. His name is Chase Matthews..." He grabbed the remote and paused it unable to bare the tension.

"I didn't watch it." He swore  
"I don't believe you." Zoey cried out.  
"Well it's true... ask Michael." Chase said hoping to help.  
"MICHAEL TOO!" She screeched, sounding more and more upset by the minute.  
"Zoey I swear on my life I didn't watch it and neither did Michael. I was gonna, then I felt bad and turned it off." He breathed.  
"Well, gimme the remote." Zoey ordered.  
"Huh?"  
"Chase don't test me!" She said irately. "Give it." Chase very reluctantly handed her the remoted. He saw her finger dart for play.  
"I hope it says I'm a huge jerk and a total dolt." He mumbled darkly.  
"It doesn't." Zoey said coolly. She hit play

"And he's one of the funniest, coolest, nicest guys at this school. He's my shoulder to cry on when things go wrong. I know that i could leave my diary open infront of him and he wouldn't look because I trust him." Chase gulped, feeling sick at invading her privacy. "But it's a good thing he doesn't read my diary, because I mention him quite a bit." Chase sank lower in his chair.

"For a long time I've suspected he has a crush on me. Which I hope I'm right about coz otherwise I seem totally conceited right now. I've been thinking about it a lot. I guess... ok. I have a crush on him too. It'll be interesting to see in 20 years time, what, if anything, happened with the two of us." Zoey pressed pause.  
"I... I don't know what to say..." He breathed honestly.  
"You could try 'I'm sorry'." Zoey suggested, feeling devastated. This was not how Chase was supposed to discover her feelings. Chase was still in shock at Zoey revealing she too had a crush on him.  
"I wouldn't read your diary." He promised. "And I shouldn't have dug up the time capsule... curiosity is an evil evil thing." he told her. "And love is... well love makes you do really REALLY stupid stuff. I'm sorry Zo... forgive me?"  
"What you did was wrong Chase. Really wrong. I don'y know if I can forgive you." Chase felt his heart breaking. If she felt even just a fraction of what he felt for her it must be tearing her up inside and he felt so awful.

Zoey absently pulled at aloose thread in the couch.  
"I know it was wrong..." He sighed. "Zoey... I love you."  
"Hm..." She said caguely as though she was only half listening. "But instead of telling me you betrayed my trust. You violated my privacy. You COULD have just asked me out but... you had to make sure you were going to get the answer you wanted." Zoey felt the tears, stinging the back of her eyes. Her voice was weak.  
"Zoey please... don't cry. I'm not worth it Zo..."  
"You think." She said sarcastically. Chase shrugged.

"I'm sorry. And I love you. And I can scream it from the rooftops and it wouldn't change your mind would it?" Zoey shook her head. "What COULD change your mind? Ask and I'll do it." He promised her. For a long moment there was silence, Chase sighed again, knowing he'd well and truly screwed up. Knowing that she had indeed had a crush on him but it was over now was worse than never having her.  
"Kiss me." She said suddenly.  
"But I thought you were mad at.." He started.  
"Chase, don't argue with me. Just do it." She instructed. Her voice showed no emotion at all. Chase was worried. He knew she was mad but he wasn't sure how mad.

Very apprehensively, Chase kissed her. He was cautious, incase she turned round and smacked him, which he felt he would totally deserve. Srprisingly though, she didn't hit him, she kissed him back, roughly. he could tell just from her kiss she was really mad, and was devastated when he noticed she was crying. He raised his hands to cup her face, trying to wipe away her tears. She didn't allow that, and pulled his hands away from her face, settling them on her shoulders. She opened her mouth a little, turning the kiss french. It took a VERY long time but eventually she broke off. She continued to cry silently.  
"Y'ok?" He asked, staring at her quizzically. That was NOT how their first kiss was meant to be.  
"No." She whispered. "That should've felt wrong! I should SO hate you right now but..."  
"But..." He asked hopefully.  
"But all I want to do is that again." She sobbed.  
"Please Zo... please stop crying. Please." He begged.

"Chase you're my friend. You shouldn't have dug up that capsule."  
"I know." He said sadly. "And I get the feeling I'll be paying for it all through high school. He raised his hand to dfiddle with her hair. She flinched away. For over an hour they sat in an unbearable silence. Curfew was fastly approaching, the California sun was about to set before she stood up to leave.  
"Goodbye Chase."  
"Want me to walk you back to your dorm?" he queried.  
"No." She said curtly.  
"Um... ok... I love you?" It was such a lame thing to say and really random, but he meant it, and wanted her to know it.  
"I'm not sure how I feel about you anymore Chase. I thought I could trust you..." And with that she left. He felt miserable.

* * *

"Hey..." Zoey said stepping out onto the sunned rooftop of the boys dorm. "You mad at me?" She asked him cautiously.  
"No, are you mad at me?" He asked, apprehensive.  
"Not right now... should I be?" She added nervously.  
"Probably." He still felt guilty about what he did. Zoey sat on the deck chair.  
"Yell it from the rooftoops Chase." She pleaded, laying back, closing her eyes to the sun.  
"Yell what?"  
"If you love me so much... tell them." She indicated over the edge vaguely. Chase looked thoughtful. He knew this was her revenge. He crossed to the side, so everyone could see him. Clearing his throat he yelled. 

"I'M IN LOVE WITH ZOEY BROOKS! YOU HEAR ME PCA! I SAID I LOVE ZOEY BROOKS!"  
"Nice try Chase!" yelled Logan, who was sat below with Dustin and Michael. "She's not here!" Logan was of course being his usual self.  
"No!" Zoey called, leaning over the edge. "She's up here!" Zoey straightened up and turned to face him. "You're forgiven."  
"Thanks... friends again?" He asked hopefully.  
"Phht... yeah right." Chase looked hurt. "Chase c'mere." She raised her arms and slid them around his neck. From below, Dustin, Logan, and Michael watched in interest, getting a good visual but not audio.

"You wanna kiss me?" Zoey asked. Chase nodded slowly, suddenly aware that a girl who by all rights oughta hate his guts had him leaning over the edge of a very tall building. "Then what's stopping you?"  
"I guess I need permission."  
"You got it." She smiled softly. Chase wasted no time, leaning in and kissing her softly. Below Logan yelled.  
"ABOUT TIME!" Zoey broke off and giggled. She then threw the DVD backwards over her shoulder and pulling Chase back to kiss her. The DVD very nearly hit Logan. "WATCH IT!" He cried, shielding his hair from any more objects that might fall.

"I love you." Zoey said. "Just... don't go through my stuff." She pleaded.  
"Speaking of which... did you read my journal?" He questioned. Zoey facefaulted.  
"Chase... shut up and kissed me." He did as instructed, kissing her deeply, his arms around her waist glad that this time she wasn't crying. Whilst Logan muttered below something about assaults on his hair.

A/n: There we go. Done. REVIEW NOW.


End file.
